Firebrand
by MasterKenobi1138
Summary: A year after Kuvira's defeat, Korra and Asami have deepened their relationship as peace reigns in Republic City. But everything changes when a face from Asami's past returns, bringing with him a terrible specter from the Spirit World. Now Korra must fight to preserve the balance with the Spirit World while Asami confronts the truth behind a painful childhood memory.
1. 1: A Night to Remember

**One: A Night to Remember**

Inside the conference room, the conversation died down as Asami Sato signed the last sheet of paper on her end of the table. She favored the other executives with a proud nod and watched them get up and begin shaking hands on their way out the door. By the time the last one had left, she turned her gaze to the windows looking out from the eastern wing of the Future Industries Central Office, which offered an impressive view of the park below.

She'd designed the park herself. An early prototype of the now-famous Avatar Korra Park in the heart of Republic City. It was a common gathering point for Future Industries employees and company visitors, with plenty of relaxing fountains and sloping grass hills. Whenever Asami needed to let her mind unravel, she could always rely on this park to do the trick.

For the whole day, she had been drifting in and out of meetings, product inspections, and the retrofitting of a custom-built Satomobile racer. She was busier than ever, which she loved, but even while she worked herself to the bone, something had bugged her all day long. A silent, nagging doubt crawling up her back, ever since she'd woken up in bed and looked over at a familiar picture on her nightstand—

A motion from the door to the conference room caught her attention. Asami didn't even look away from the window. "Please come in, Zhu Li."

The young woman wasn't that much older than Asami, but she did have far more experience in managing a company. And she had at least one year's experience of the married life, having tied the knot with her former boss Varrick.

One year to the day. Asami couldn't even begin to imagine the weight of that occasion.

"I'm surprised that you're still here," Asami commented. She spun her chair around and rose from the table. "I would've thought Varrick had a whole evening scheduled for your anniversary."

Zhu Li grinned. "Indeed. I believe he mentioned something about a rocket yacht cruise across Yue Bay."

"So he's keeping it casual, then."

"Naturally." Zhu Li clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm just here to collect the papers for the new Southern Tribe project."

Asami grabbed the papers in question and handed them over to her diminutive friend. Seeing her in the conference room made her grateful to have someone so efficient as her new Chief Administrator. "Thank you. But please, don't let me keep you any longer. You should get ready for tonight."

Zhu Li sighed, still wearing a smile. "I can afford to wait until sundown. Varrick won't want to start until then." After shuffling the papers, she looked up at Asami with concern. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I thought tonight was a special occasion for you as well."

"It is…" Asami brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "I suppose it's my anniversary, too. With Korra, I mean."

"Congratulations!" Zhu Li bowed her head and pressed the stack of papers to her chest. "I'll just send these off for you."

Asami nodded, her gaze already wandering back to the window. "Thank you so much, Zhu Li. And have fun tonight."

She waited until the other woman had left the conference room before she went over to the window and continued to stare at the park below. Asami found herself tracking every little motion across the scenic landscape, every cluster of visitors and relatives on a tour, every worker taking their break next to the Flamey-Os Instant Noodles vendor's cart.

"I just wish this was a better anniversary for me," she whispered.

For a moment, she half-expected to hear Korra show up behind her, wrapping those sleek, strong arms around her waist and hoisting her into the air. She'd be dragged kicking and laughing all the way outdoors, where Naga would be waiting, saddled up for a ride downtown. That would've made Asami's gloomy mood vanish, if only for a short while.

But she was met with the same empty silence as before. With a sigh, Asami tore her gaze away from the window and finally left the room.

* * *

"This is gonna be so exciting!"

Korra laughed and ducked as the two young airbenders swooped past her head. She continued her stroll down to the western pavilion of Air Temple Island, admiring the soft golden light of the setting sun over a tranquil sea. With any luck, the currents would be strong enough that she wouldn't need to make too many adjustments on her glider ride to the city.

"Hey, when you see her, be sure to comment on her hair!" Meelo executed a perfect spin around Korra's left, landing atop an air scooter that materialized over the pavilion tiles. "I hear girls really love it when you tell 'em that!"

"Oh, please," Ikki retorted. She appeared on Korra's right, arms crossed and racing along on another spinning ball of wind. "We're not _that_ shallow!"

Meelo grinned. "That's not what your diary says!"

"Meelo, I swear by _all_ the spirits I will end you—!"

Korra intercepted Ikki, catching the young girl in her arms and spinning her away from a terminal impact with her little brother. The Avatar placed her back on the ground and responded to her tantrum with a pat on the head. Ikki let out a tiny "Hmph!" and crossed her arms.

"Meelo," said Korra, suddenly recalling every time she'd spent babysitting the kids while Tenzin and Pema were away, "if I catch you pulling that again, I'll let slip every embarrassing story about you to that one girl from the Earth Kingdom." She made a show of stroking her chin and staring thoughtfully into the distance. "Now, what was her name again? Tuyen—?"

"Okay, okay!" A red-hot blush fell across Meelo's cheeks. He ducked his head down and mumbled out something that sounded close to, "Sorry for snooping, Ikki…"

Ikki replied by sticking out her tongue, which Korra understood as a charitable gesture. She knew all too well that the girl could gloat as loud and long as her Uncle Bumi when provoked.

Truth be told, Korra was grateful for even little family squabbles like theirs. Keeping the peace in Tenzin's family, while monumental at times, was a welcome respite from the cares of being the Avatar. Over the last year, she'd helped King Wu formally end the Earth Kingdom monarchy and oversee the rise of the Earth Federation, made up of self-governing republics joined by a common culture and history. And she'd been vocal about the formal sentencing and rehabilitation of Kuvira, the earthbender general-turned-war criminal. Many in the United Republic didn't approve of showing mercy to the woman who'd nearly conquered them, but Korra knew there was more than her than the press was willing to admit.

That was the real struggle of being the Avatar. To see and do more than other benders ever could, and yet be trapped by the weight of her knowledge and her deeds.

 _But,_ Korra thought with a tiny smile, _that's why I'm grateful to have someone like Asami in my life…_

When she came to a halt at the edge of the pavilion, Korra opened her mind to the currents flowing across the open sea between the Air Temple and Republic City. She found the largest one and grabbed her airbender staff. With a snap of her wrist, the staff split itself open into a full-body glider across her back.

"Don't wait up for me," Korra told the kids flanking her. "And tell your dad that I'll see him first thing tomorrow."

"Will do!" Ikki hugged her from the side. "And you've gotta tell me all about your date when you get back!"

Korra laughed and hugged the two kids back. "Deal."

Turning back to the ocean, she channeled her internal energy in a single, controlled burst. When she leaped into the air, Korra propelled herself into the path of the largest oncoming current and rode her way over the dark, gently rolling waves of Yue Bay. She let the wind carry her along, sailing past Aang Memorial Island and toward the shining city beyond it.

* * *

By the time Korra landed on the front porch of the Sato estate, the sun had completely set, leaving only a velvet blue sky that glimmered with faint stars. Korra snapped her glider back into its staff form and dropped it onto a bronze hook by the front door. Another modification that Asami had made during the past year; there was another hook for Korra's staff at the main office for Future Industries, just in case she decided to swing by there.

She barely got out a knock on the front door when it opened, revealing a short gentleman in a black suit and circular eyeglasses. He favored Korra with a quick, slightly nervous bow.

"Avatar Korra, so good of you to come," said the butler. Stepping aside, he held the door open and waved her in. "Please, come in. I'm afraid Miss Sato is still in her room and preparing."

"Is everything all right, Shenshi?"

There was no hesitation when the butler closed the door behind her, but when he turned to face Korra again, he tugged at his collar. A small, almost meaningless gesture for anyone else, but it was far out of character for the unflappable Sato family retainer.

"I'm afraid I couldn't say," Shenshi answered. "Perhaps you will have better luck asking Miss Sato yourself."

She didn't even wait for him to finish. Korra proceeded up the grand staircase in the main hall, using quick bursts of airbending to jump three steps at a time. Within a heartbeat, she landed on the second floor and continued down the left-hand side. She didn't know the layout of the Sato estate as well as she did Air Temple Island, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Stamping her foot on the carpeted floor, Korra stretched out her seismic senses across the marble floor tiles. Everything else tuned out except for the ripples of earthborn energy throughout the house.

A faint impression of Asami sitting on her bed came back to her right away. Korra opened her eyes and headed in that direction.

The bedroom door was ajar when she arrived. Korra took a deep breath and waited for her nerves to settle. At this rate, she'd only make things worse if she came in rushed and flustered.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra rapped her knuckles on the door before pushing it open. "Are you in there?"

A faint sniffle came back, followed by Asami's voice, tight with emotion. "Yes…"

Korra stepped inside, keeping her hands tucked behind her back. Her girlfriend sat on the edge of an enormous four-poster bed, with her hair done up and wearing a fine red dress. She recognized it as the same outfit she'd worn to Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding—a year ago to the day. Thinking of that made Korra remember their heart-to-heart chat on the stairs outside and that beautiful decision to visit the Spirit World.

But Asami didn't look as happy as she had then. She stared at a framed photo in her hand, her face streaked with faint tear trails. Korra came over and sat beside her. She didn't say a word. All she did was put her arm around Asami's shoulders and pull her head close to her bosom.

"Mm, thank you." Asami sniffled again and wiped at her nose. "I'm sorry, I know how much this night out means to you—"

"Don't even worry about that." Korra tilted her girlfriend's face up with her other hand and smiled. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I'm just… nostalgic, that's all."

"You know, if I weren't a waterbender, I'd almost believe you."

Asami sighed and pushed herself off of Korra's chest. She looked down at the photo again, drawing Korra's attention to it as well. Inside the frame was an old family portrait. She recognized a younger Hiroshi Sato, who stood next to an elegant woman that looked just like Asami, only a few years older. And in front of that woman was a little girl in fine clothing, wearing an adorable smile that warmed Korra's heart.

They looked so happy together. Probably because they had no idea of the tragedy that would befall them.

"It's not just our anniversary," Asami admitted. Pushing her hair back over her shoulder with one hand, she added, "It's been a year since I lost my father. I've been thinking him a lot lately. And… about my mother, too."

"I wish I could've met her."

"She'd have liked you. Dad always complimented her on her beauty and grace, but I always…" Asami bit on her bottom lip. "I always remembered how caring she was. She used to read me stories before bed and teach me these dances from the Fire Nation. All the old songs and rhymes that Dad never had bothered. I came from a family that was wealthier than any of the other kids at school, but it was Mom who made me feel… normal."

Korra squeezed her hand. "I know the feeling."

Asami rubbed at her nose again and looked her girlfriend in the eye. "I'm sorry—"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Korra pulled her into an embrace, resting her chin on Asami's shoulder. "I get it, Asami. You miss your parents. I'd be the same if I lost mine. Or Tenzin, or Pema."

With another sigh, Asami pulled away and stared down at the family portrait. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tomorrow…" Asami set the photo back on her bedside table before turning back toward Korra. "If you can manage it, I'd like to see Chief Beifong. I think…" She drew a deep breath and pushed back another loose strand of hair. "I think I'd like to read the case file about my mother. On the night she was killed."

Korra's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?"

"I need some closure. When we visited the Spirit World last year, I was finally able to forgive my father and let him go." For the first time that evening, Asami's lips quirked up into a smile. "And meeting Iroh was a real big help to me. I still can't thank you enough for that."

"It was the least I could do," Korra replied. She took Asami's hand and traced her fingertip against the other woman's knuckles. With each trace, she revisited her memories of the Great Spirit World Vacation, as she called it. So many days exploring jungles and mountains, drinking tea with Iroh's spirit friends, and lying together on the grass underneath the stars. Korra had never felt more at home than she did then, with the wind tickling her hair and Asami's head against her chest.

They'd shared their first kiss underneath those stars. Korra still had dreams about that kiss.

"I love that you want to protect me," said Asami, "but I think this is something I have to do. I don't expect that they'll ever solve my mother's murder, but I think I owe it to her and my father to read the case file for myself. Even if it hurts."

Korra leaned her head onto Asami's shoulder. "Then let's do it. First thing tomorrow. I'll be right by your side."

Asami wiped away a fresh batch of tears with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Korra."

"You're welcome," the Avatar replied, and she leaned in to steal a kiss. Asami returned the kiss with equal passion, letting her hands drift over Korra's back.

"Umph." Korra pulled away, gasping for air and wiping off her lips. "Not that I want to spoil this moment, but… are you still interested in going out tonight?"

"Oh, right…" Asami looked down at her hands. "I guess we're going to be late to Kwong's."

"You know, we don't _have_ to go out. Your place has a lovely dining hall and a great terrace for dancing. And a radio…"

"I know what that smirk means."

Korra's smirk intensified. "Yeah, but you love it."

"Spirits help me, I do." Asami sighed and leaned into her girlfriend. "All right, I guess I can cancel the reservations. See if Kwong's Cuisine has a take-out menu."

"For the CEO of Future Industries?" Korra grinned. "I'm sure they'll make an exception…"

Before Asami could even get off the bed, Korra leaped into motion. She kept one arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and snuck her other arm behind her knees. In a single bound, she swept Asami off the bed and into her chest, cradling her as she headed for the door.

"Uh, Korra?" Asami squirmed against the Avatar's chest. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, thanks."

"True, but the phone is downstairs, and we wouldn't want you to trip in that lovely dress." Korra bounded out of the room, slipping past a befuddled Shenshi, who had stood patiently by the door. She reached out and formed an air scooter with her mind, letting it appear under her feet as she crossed her legs and rode it downstairs, all while balancing Asami in her arms.

"Leave it to the Avatar to make a grand exit," Asami remarked. But at least she was smiling again, and Korra treasured that more than any other romantic gesture on a night like this.


	2. 2: Fires From the Past

**Two: Fires From the Past**

Korra was grateful that the next morning was cool and crisp when she and Asami drove over to the Metalbending Police Force headquarters. The traffic on the roads was light, with far more blue and green-colored spirits drifting through the air than actual cars or people. Dozens of translucent moth-wasps and dragonfly bunnies squealed and chirped at the Avatar as she drove along. She did her best to wave and acknowledge them, but most of her attention was focused on the morose Asami sitting beside her.

She hadn't slept well, and it showed. Asami always took great care of herself before leaving the house, and while she'd bathed and dressed as usual, she'd done nothing to hide the bags under her eyes or comb away the snarls from her hair. Korra didn't want to say anything, but she could see, if not outright sense, the misery that her girlfriend was carrying inside.

By the time they reached the police station, Asami appeared to wake up a little more. She looked over at Korra, meeting her eyes for the first time that morning. Her lips curved into a tiny, almost embarrassed smile.

"Thank you for doing this," she said.

Korra reached across the car and grabbed her hand. She gave Asami a loving squeeze and let her gaze linger, trying to project the full depth of her love in a single look. "We're doing it together, Asami. That's what counts."

"I certainly couldn't do this without you."

"Somehow," a dry voice from the left called out, "I doubt that, Miss Sato."

They turned to see Lin Beifong emerging from the front entrance of the police headquarters. Her standard-issue uniform gleamed like platinum as the sunlight reflected off her torso's segmented metal plating. She looked about the same as the day when Korra first arrived in Republic City, although she could see a few more white hairs in the other woman's temples, and perhaps fewer lines in her face. She was still a formidable police chief, but after everything that had occurred with her sister Suyin and the Earth Empire crisis, everyone who knew her well could see traces of a more sensitive and caring side beyond her rough exterior. A spark of fierce love and devotion that fueled her commitment to duty.

As the Avatar, Korra could relate. She squeezed Asami's hand for good measure as they got out of the Satomobile.

"As head of Future Industries, you could've put in a request at any time," Lin continued. She shook hands with the two women before leading them inside. "But better late than never, I guess."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Asami replied. She didn't once let go of Korra's hand as they passed through the front lobby. "But, please, if I'm keeping you from anything more important—"

"You're not." As they turned the corner and went down a side corridor, Lin chuckled. "In the years since the Avatar showed up in Republic City, this is one of the few peaceful months we've had in a long time."

Korra laughed as well. "Well, that goes for me, too. I take it the spirits are still playing nice?"

"Eh, that's not my department. What I mean is, even the Triads are playing it quiet these days. We've broken a record for the lowest number of thefts and muggings reported this week if you can believe that."

Shooting a sidelong glance at Asami, Korra grinned. "I can, actually."

They eventually came to a stop at a small door near the end of the hallway. Affixed to the door was an old bronze plaque, emblazoned with the words _MPF Archives._ Lin opened the door and waved for her guests to follow her in.

Korra held up a hand and coughed into it as a thick layer of dust assaulted her from all directions. Her eyes watered, and she clung onto Asami's hand for dear life. "Ugh! You know, you might want to consider hiring an airbender!"

Lin regarded her with a smirk from the other side of the room. "Be my guest, kid."

Keeping Asami behind her, Korra lifted her hands to eye level and began to twist them around in a slow circular motion. Her awareness sank into the drifting clouds of dust that permeated the archives, lifting and expelling them off rows of filing cabinets and their sliding metal drawers. She willed away every last particle onto the floor and back out into the hallway until she felt capable of breathing again.

"Hmm, I guess you did pick up a thing or two from Tenzin." Lin reached over and yanked open one of the drawers on a filing cabinet behind her. After flipping through several files, she pulled a manilla folder free and dropped it onto the small metal table in the center of the room. A dull, flickering light bulb swung in the air, casting a sulfur-yellow glow over the police file.

Korra helped Asami to a chair and then grabbed one for herself. "This is it?"

"One of the oldest cold cases in our department's history," Lin answered. She slammed the metal drawer shut and wiped her hands. "It's not much, Miss Sato, but it's all we have on that night." Her grim expression softened for a moment, showing a more considerate frown. "Take as much time as you need. When you're done, one of my officers will see you out."

"Thank you," said Asami, not even bothering to look up from the file. She'd already opened the folder and started scanning the first page.

Korra gave Lin a friendly nod as the older woman left the room. Once the door closed behind her, she turned back to Asami. Her senses told her not to worry, and that her girlfriend wasn't as delicate as she appeared to be.

Scooting her chair over, Korra looked down at the report that Asami was reading.

 _Murder and Robbery Investigation – Ongoing_

 _Date: 158 AG – Year of the Horse_

 _Victim: Sato, Yasuko_

 _Attending Officer: Lieutenant Zhen_

 _Summary: At approximately 11 o'clock, MPF officers responded to an urgent telephone call from Hiroshi Sato regarding a break-in and act of murder at his estate. Eyewitness accounts and crime scene evidence led to the identification of several firebenders associated with the Agni Kai Triad, but no leads as to the identity of the man responsible for the death of Yasuko Sato, age 36. Several suspects were brought in for questioning on the following evening, including Chen Li, Ping "Pai Sho" Sun, and Wen Mu. All suspects had alibis for their whereabouts, as confirmed by independent eyewitnesses from the Phoenix Park borough._

 _All that remains confirmed is that at least six men in Agni Kai attire entered the Sato estate at approximately a quarter to 11 o'clock. The intruders acquired three silk paintings and two cases of jewelry, all priced at 12,491 yuans. Yasuko Sato attempted to intervene with one intruder, who committed a lethal firebending attack against her before fleeing the premises with his comrades. The late Mrs. Sato is survived by her husband Hiroshi and their daughter Asami…_

Korra had only managed to read the final line in the summary before Asami tore herself away from the page. She pressed her hands to her face, muffling what Korra heard as a distinct sob. As a waterbender, she could sense the faint trails of moisture running down Asami's cheeks, soaking into her palms with each passing second.

"Come here," said Korra. Without waiting for a reply, she pulled Asami into a hug, burying the other woman's head against her chest.

Asami sniffed and lifted her face to Korra. Her eyes had gone red and puffy, but she had composed herself again. "I can't believe…" She shook her head. "I just can't…"

"Can't believe what?"

Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, Asami sat up and looked Korra in the eye. "I remember that night. All of it. I… I was hiding under my bed. That's what my mom said to do. And then I heard her leave, and…" She bit on her bottom lip, making Korra's heart drop. "And I heard her scream…"

Korra held her by the hand again, wrapping it in her grip with gentle force. "I wish I could spare you that pain. I wish I could bring back your parents, even if it were only for a single day."

"I know…" Asami reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes, all while giving Korra a tiny smile. "It's enough for me that you're here now."

"Always." Korra lifted Asami's other hand and kissed it. "Always."

* * *

They continued to read through the rest of the file, going over crime scene photos and addendums that the Metalbending Police had added over the years. One of those notes was a report on how the murder case had driven Hiroshi Sato to aid the rising Equalist movement with an underground factory that churned out mecha tanks and other weapons of war. Asami had been able to read through that part without too much grief. She'd made her peace with her father not long before his death, and as for the secret factory, she'd ordered it emptied and sealed off years ago.

But her thoughts lingered on her mother. She pictured Yasuko, tender and graceful as she helped a younger Asami style her hair for an upcoming party, or praising her for a book report she'd presented in class. Compared to the sorrow that her father had lived with for many years—first as a widower and, later, as a convicted felon—Asami always recalled her mother as a proud and smiling woman.

 _You would have loved Korra,_ she reflected, not sure if her mother's spirit lived on or if she could hear those thoughts. _She's made me as happy as I was when you were still here…_

Korra's arm hadn't left her waist since she'd continued to read the cold case file. Asami was grateful for its presence. She let her thoughts of Mom drift away and focused on the warm body beside her.

If she could only mass-produce and bottle up the Avatar's loving-kindness, Future Industries would never have to worry about its profits ever again.

"Hey." Korra's voice broke Asami out of her reverie. The Avatar leaned over and pointed to a set of photos near the end of the file. "I think I know that guy!"

"You do?" Asami pushed away the last page and grabbed the photo in question.

He wasn't a pleasant-looking fellow. His face was rough, as if hewn from a block of granite with two deep-set eyes glued onto the front. A pair of faint black sideburns lined that ugly mug, contrasting with the expensive suit that he wore underneath.

On the bottom of the photo was a short note:

 _Kaigo (no surname given)._

 _Suspected associate of the Agni Kai Triad._

 _Photo taken at police station booking in 156 AG._

Korra examined the photo a little more. After a second, she nodded. "Yeah, I swear I've seen that face before. Way back in the Earth Kingdom."

Asami's heart was racing faster than a Satomobile. "And when was that?"

"Back when I was at the cage fighting ring," Korra admitted. She looked away for a moment. "Not one of my proudest moments, I'll admit. But there was this one fight. I took on some girl from Omashu, this metalbender…" Looking back at Asami, she didn't quite meet her concerned gaze. "Well, she beat me pretty badly. Cracked a rib or two. Anyway, I caught a glimpse of the guy she was with. He had this very expensive Earth Kingdom suit, and he was flashing yuans around the place, making bets and taking everyone's money. He never even looked at me, but…"

Clutching at Korra's hand, Asami felt as if the floor was about to give out underneath her chair. "But what? Korra, please. Just tell me."

Sighing, Korra met Asami's gaze. "But I knew something was off about him, even then. I could tell he had the look of someone born in the Fire Nation. Like you."

A cold ball of dread formed inside the bottom of Asami's stomach. "And you think it's him?"

She couldn't even bring herself to look at the photo.

"I don't know," Korra admitted, "but if he left Republic City after the night your mother died, then it might explain why the police never caught him."

Asami almost didn't hear her. In her mind, she wasn't at the police station anymore. She was back in her room, six years old again and hiding under her bed while she listened to the man yelling outside her bedroom. Squeezing her eyes shut against the terror that filled her whole body, especially when she heard her mother's voice for the last time, crying out—

"Asami? Hey!"

She blinked away a fresh set of tears. Asami wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief. Back in the police archives, she stared at Korra's concerned face. Asami didn't resist when the Avatar pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm sorry," Asami whispered. "You didn't ask for this—"

"Shut up, and yes, I did." Korra squeezed her even harder. Her voice was warm against Asami's ear. "As the Avatar, I'm responsible for keeping balance in the world, but as your girlfriend, I'm here to share every moment I can with you. Including the bad ones."

Asami sniffled, almost chuckling despite the pain in her heart. "When did you get so wise?"

Korra pulled back, letting Asami see her tender smile as she reached up to stroke her face. "It's mostly your fault, you know. You were there for me with your letters and your support when I needed them. And now I'm here for you. If that means hunting down this Kaigo, then that's what I'll do."

"Korra, no." Asami looked at the floor and the fresh layer of dust on it. "I won't let you risk yourself for my sake."

"It's bigger than that." Korra brushed at Asami's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Lin would agree that we have a known fugitive from the law somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. If we can put him behind bars, then I know I'll sleep better at night." She paused and looked Asami in the eye. "If not for you, then for your mother's sake."

Asami didn't have an answer for that. She sighed and buried her face against Korra's shoulder. She knew she had to get back to her company at some point, and that Korra would return to Air Temple Island as well, but for one all too brief moment, all she wanted was to be with someone she loved and trusted.

* * *

In days past, Republic City had been a beacon of hope for thousands, from its rising silver and gold skyscrapers to its ever-expanding commercial and industrial sectors, thanks in no small part to corporations like Future Industries and Cabbage Corp. Of course, in a big enough city, not everyone enjoyed the same opportunities, and so they turned to their friendly neighborhood Triads for aid.

For the right price, of course.

As he stepped off the train platform and descended a flight of stairs, Kaigo slipped his hands into the pockets of his crumpled old suit. Everywhere he looked, he saw familiar scuff marks from Triad fights that had long since passed or the faces of many a victim he'd roughed up for his boss, Chen Li. But he felt secure that no one would recognize him, not with his Earth Kingdom-style suit and a full-sized beard to mask his face. Not to mention the fact that Kaigo the Killer's last whereabouts were reported in Ba Sing Se, just before Zaheer's Uprising broke out.

He'd paid good money to his friends back home to make sure that his police file listed him as another casualty of the violence. Quite a shame.

In his pocket, he gripped a telegram that he'd received two days earlier in Yu Dao. A nice little note from Chen Li himself: _Mr. K, we've got your reservation. Will see you at the east entrance to the Spirit Wilds in RC. Safe passage, old friend._

Emerging from the shadows of the train station, Kaigo stopped to breathe in the almost smog-free air of Republic City. Satomobiles of every size and color roamed up and down the block, along with one or two blue spirits trailing in the air overhead.

"Well, now..." Kaigo tilted the brim of his hat, shielding his eyes from the glare of the setting sun. He let the crowds pass around him as he took his time to watch the blue-winged creatures chase each other through the air. Like watching demented rabbits with butterfly wings, making him wonder if he'd accidentally ingested a bad mushroom on the train ride into town.

Chen Li had promised that things would be different when he returned. And Kaigo was looking forward to seeing what new opportunities his hometown had to offer.

He whistled for a taxi and dropped a stack of wrinkled yuans into the driver's hand. The kid at the wheel didn't even blink. His hand blurred, pocketing the cash and taking a sharp turn off the main road, right toward where the Spirit Wilds were said to be. Kaigo, meanwhile, dropped his hat over his face and tried to catch a little shut-eye.

It had been years since he'd been back, not since the night of the Sato estate job. The Agni Kai Triad had promised its foot soldiers a boatload of yuans for whoever took home the biggest steal, from jewelry to corporate prototypes. Anything that they could fence on the black market, with a fifteen percent finder's fee of course. Kaigo himself had been the most daring of the thieves that night, making off with two pocketfuls of gold earrings and bracelets and an ancient Fire Nation scroll tucked into his waistband. Chen Li had given him quite the cut for his efforts.

He'd been less approving, of course, of the blood that had been spilled.

Kaigo hadn't planned on it. The job was supposed to be quick, a simple smash-and-grab before any police could show up. But when he got close to one of the upstairs bedrooms, he'd found himself on the receiving end of a backhand blow from a dark-haired dame in a nightgown. The hot sting of humiliation flared inside the back of his throat at her touch. He'd spun around, already summoning a fireball to his palm and aiming it for her head. She'd screamed, but only for a short time. What remained of her was a smoking, twisted wreck of a body, barely recognizable as human. Kaigo had been the first to abandon the estate after that, waiting only to ensure that the rest of his gang made it back to the getaway car, with only minutes to spare before the police finally arrived.

Republic City was too hot for him after that night. Chen Li had told Kaigo himself: _Hiroshi Sato wants your head, and the police chief is putting out a big reward. Better split now and keep up your trade elsewhere, you hear?_ And so Kaigo had booked passage on a freighter out of Yue Bay, heading into the Earth Kingdom under the name Tian Tan.

It had been fun traveling the world, turning a few profits and roughing up marks in different corners of the world. But nothing could compare to the thrill of the big city, and Kaigo was glad to be back where he belonged.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the taxi reached the Spirit Wilds. Kaigo thanked the kid before getting out, taking his time as he did. His wingtip shoes brushed up against unfamiliar green vines that littered the end of the street. Looking up, he followed the vines toward a grove of massive trees, taller than the apartment buildings they had threatened to engulf in their branches.

"How in the blazes does anybody get used to this?" Kaigo wondered out loud.

A chuckle from inside the forest answered him. "Well, that's the trick, old friend. You gotta adapt, and no one makes do like the Triads."

Chen Li stepped out from behind one of the giant trees. He looked exactly as Kaigo remembered him, except for a little more white in his hair and a thinner beard. But the dandy red suit and hat looked as sharp as ever.

Kaigo laughed and slapped his knee. "Still know how to make an entrance, old man."

"Kaigo the Killer, back in Republic City." The two men embraced, slapping each other's backs and laughing in the deserted street. Chen Li held his old friend at arm's length, appraising him with a quick eye. "You've missed out on all the action. The Equalists, the spirit monsters, the mecha war—and all the reconstruction jobs my boys have pulled, too!"

"Yeah, but being in retirement has its perks, too. Less cops snooping around my turf being one."

"I hear ya. Now, let's go for a walk..."

Kaigo followed his old boss deeper into the Spirit Wilds, stepping over fallen logs and bundles of spirit vines that writhed and even hissed when he passed. At least, he could've sworn he heard them hiss. He decided not to give the matter much thought. This place was too bizarre for his tastes, like a spot of mold on a clean wall. Republic City had its seedy underbelly, but an overgrown jungle was too crazy a concept, even for a seasoned con like him.

After a long trek, Chen Li came to a stop. Kaigo almost bumped into him. He steadied himself against a nearby tree trunk and gazed up at the portal.

He'd read up on the Wilds before he came back into the city, but nothing could compare to the majesty of this sight. A pillar of light reaching up into the heavens, born of the purest gold and flanked by delicate spirals of emerald, ochre, and violet. Something in the air around the spirit portal hummed and throbbed for attention, and whenever Kaigo caught sight of a flock of spirits flying near the gate, he saw them disappear for a moment, only to reappear on the other side, perfectly unchanged as far as he could tell.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Chen Li stood with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were fixed on the portal, and he smiled when Kaigo came up beside him.

"Yeah, sure is something." Pausing to wipe at his brow, Kaigo scanned his old friend's face. Something about the boss didn't seem right. Call it a gut instinct, born from years of evading arrest.

Giving the old man a nudge, Kaigo found his voice again. "Hey, you never did tell me what this new job of yours was about."

"Oh, right. That." Chen Li turned around to face him, but the smile on his face had gone from warm and admiring to deathly cold. Kaigo retracted his hand almost immediately.

"See, Kaigo, things _are_ changing in this town, and I don't like it one bit. This old body doesn't suit me anymore, so I'm looking for someone to take the reins, so to speak. Someone who'll do the job right and put our little enterprise back on top."

"You're serious." Kaigo's face lit up. He offered his hand to the old man. "Chen Li, this is the best news I've heard in years. I'll do the Agni Kai proud. You have my word."

"Good!" Chen Li's eyes flashed, and then something broke loose.

That _something_ was long and black, billowing out from behind the old boss's head like a serpent uncoiling. Kaigo stood dumbfounded, unable to move when he saw the giant spirit unfurl, stretching out its shadowy body to block out the constant light of the portal behind it. A long, violet tendril snaked its way down from the top of the creature's head, right where a pair of large golden eyes opened. The eyes of a winged lemur, but with no curiosity or joy inside them.

Kaigo didn't move. He couldn't move, no matter how much his instincts screamed at him. All his years of firebending practice, all those hard-earned victories, rendered useless in a heartbeat.

"You have my gratitude, human," the spirit hissed in a low, grating voice. "I spoke no lie to you: the body of your friend wears thin for me. I require a new vessel for my pleasures."

With a flicker of smoky tendrils, Chen Li's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He was still grinning from ear to ear as he dropped onto the ground. Kaigo watched him shudder once, then go completely still. For good, he imagined.

And then he met the spirit's eyes again.

"Wh-what are you?" he demanded. "What the hell _is_ this?"

"I am called Indri," the spirit hissed. "And you are Kaigo, my new servant."

Before he could even blink, Kaigo felt his legs freeze. The spirit darted forward, passing through him as a cold, dark wave that made him sick to his stomach. He dropped to his knees, unable to summon his fire and his rage to protect himself. The damned spirit had wormed its way inside him, twisting around in his gut and seeping through his every pore with cold, revolting precision. He could almost see it, even _feel_ it. A hideous torrent of murky violet-black water, cold and thick as it slid through his veins and swarmed through the inside of his skull without relenting. He shuddered and wept and cried out for help, but the only thing to answer him were cruel echoes of his voice.

" _There, there,_ " Indri whispered inside his head. " _You'll feel better soon. All you need to do is let me assume control of this vessel, human._ "

"N-never..."

Kaigo's protest died in his throat. It took him a second to realize that he'd gripped his throat with his own two hands, crushing his windpipe with surprising strength.

He struggled to break free, but his hands refused to obey. Everything about his body turned fluid and hazy. He could no longer keep control or balance, stumbling onto the vine-covered ground with a thud.

Indri's laughter echoed through the Spirit Wilds. "You see? Much better..."

It horrified Kaigo to realize how little time the creature had needed to take over. The worst part was hearing it speak with _his_ voice, through _his_ mouth. He could still see through his eyes and hear through his ears, but he couldn't command anything. Couldn't scream for help or look away from the portal to fight back the nausea that boiled in his chest.

He'd once spent six months in a prison near the South Sea, but that Earth Kingdom hellhole was nothing compared to this nightmare.

"This is how it should be," Indri said. He forced Kaigo onto his hands and knees. Using his newfound fingers, he gripped at the nearest cluster of spirit vines and savored their hiss of protest. "Humans are so weak and limited. It is a miracle that your kind has managed this long in your world. Even the lion-turtles and their gifts can only grant you so much help."

" _Please..._ " Kaigo had become so very small. A tiny little thought, a mere whisper inside his head, trapped by his own flesh in an endless void. " _Please, don't do this!_ "

"Oh, but why stop now?" Indri stood up in his new body. He picked up his hat, dusted it off, and set it atop his head with a smug little grin. "I'm just getting started!"


	3. 3: Wild Times

**Three: Wild Times**

Little Ba Sing Se wasn't the most glamorous neighborhood in Republic City, but it certainly tried to be. For several blocks, the district was a faithful representation of the real-life city to the east, complete with tea and soup vendor stalls owned by earthbender immigrants, Old Kingdom fashion outlets, and a thousand little shops full of mementos and souvenirs imported from across the continent. Everywhere you walked, you saw very few people who weren't wearing the green and gold garments of the newly-minted Earth Federation.

After spending almost an entire year at King Wu's court, Mako was glad to be back in Republic City. Still, he found it increasingly ironic that, on his first day off from his detective duties, Bolin and Opal dragged him along for a shopping day in Little Ba Sing Se. But all it took was their combined set of pleading polar bear-puppy eyes to convince him to come along.

Mako had to admit that his brother had changed a lot in the last year. He'd taken a page from Suyin Beifong and focused on the one thing that truly mattered to him: a family. So Mako allowed himself a little vicarious joy watching Bolin and Opal walk hand-in-hand ahead of him, pointing and getting excited over the various trinkets from Zaofu and Yu Dao at one of the massive tourist shops on the corner. Bolin was still as energetic as ever, but Mako couldn't help but notice the casual way he kept pace with Opal and how their hands always met whenever they proceeded to the next shop down the road.

"…But I'm telling you," Opal was saying, "that Zaofu Model City Kit just isn't authentic! I've seen the real building shape! And come to think of it, so have you!"

Bolin flapped his arms with all the dignity of a wild hog monkey. "Oh, I know, but just look at it! And it only costs twenty-two yuans!"

"I bet I could find you a _real_ Zaofu souvenir for half the price." Opal's smile grew wide.

Of course, her smile couldn't compare to Bolin's cheeky grin. "Sweetheart, I'll take that bet."

From his vantage point behind them, Mako smiled and shook his head. After everything that he'd been through with Asami and Korra, he knew better than to pull one over on a perceptive girlfriend. Not that he was going to do anything about it, either. As an older brother, he had a duty to let Bolin learn from his mistakes.

Mako had learned to do the same. He'd been glad to find his calling as a detective with the Metalbending Police Force, even if it meant being reassigned to guard obnoxious VIPs like Wu or check the perimeter during another of President Raiko's press conferences. That little nod he got from the likes of Chief Beifong and the other officers was worth all the tedium and annoyance that each day could bring.

And to think, he had Korra to look up to for guidance. She shared Mako's temperament, which had proven to be an issue when they were dating, but worked out when they stayed friends. If she could handle the weight of her duties as the Avatar, then he could put up with a few gripes as an on-the-beat cop.

While Opal was examining another vendor's wares, Mako felt his stomach tighten. He leaned over and waved, catching Bolin's attention right away.

"Hey, if you two are gonna keep at this, I'm going to grab some noodles," he called out.

"Wow, way to upstage me, bro." Leaning over to Opal, Bolin snaked his arm around her waist. "Milady, I must insist on treating you to lunch." He shot a wink at Mako before adding, "And just so you know, my big brother turns into a cranky little fire ferret if he doesn't eat on time."

"I heard that!" Mako called back.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Bolin pointed an accusing finger as he pulled Opal along. "Cranky!"

Opal laughed, and Mako had another retort ready to fire back. However, he couldn't finish his thought when he saw a metalbending police officer sailing through the air over their heads.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when the officer in question landed on the street in front of him. Turning around, Mako saw it was Lieutenant Zhen, one of the older men on the force. He gave Mako a salute, which he returned after some hesitation.

"Mako, so glad I caught up with you," Zhen announced. He glanced to the side as if realizing that they weren't alone. Then he offered a hasty salute to Bolin and Opal. "Oh, um, pardon me for the intrusion."

"Everything all right?" asked Mako. He crossed his arms, already anticipating his reply.

And it had been such a peaceful day, too.

"I know it's your day off, but the Chief just made a change to the city's Most Wanted List." Zhen reached into one of the pouches on his belt and unfurled a rolled-up sheet of paper. He handed it over to Mako, who looked down at the fresh ink portrait of a nasty-looking thug in a suit.

Underneath the portrait was a block-text caption:

 _Kaigo the Killer_

 _Wanted for Armed Robbery, Fraud, Assault, and Murder_

 _A Former Associate of the Agni Kai Triad_

 _Known Aliases: Tian Tan, Feral Fen_

"Kaigo…" Mako jogged his memory for any encounter with the criminal, but he'd never come across that face before, neither in Republic City nor anywhere in the Earth Kingdom. "What's his deal, then?"

Zhen shrugged. "Dunno, but the Chief says he's back in town when he was originally thought to be dead." Then, he stepped close and added in a conspiratorial whisper, "But between you and me, word's going around the precinct that he's got something to do with that Sato estate job a few years back."

Mako's blood ran cold. "You mean, he was there? On the night Asami's mother…?"

He couldn't quite say it. Thinking about that reminded him of the night he'd lost his parents. Another firebender gone wild in Republic City, leaving him and Bolin orphaned and destitute. It almost made him lose his appetite.

 _I can't let this get to me,_ he reminded himself. As a detective, Mako had to stay strong. Not just for Asami, but for all the people under his protection.

He looked Zhen in the eye and nodded. "Listen, when you get back to HQ, tell the Chief I'll be right over."

"Hey, it's your day off, not mine." Zhen shook his hand and then tipped his hat to Bolin and Opal. "Take care now."

"You, too," said Mako, but the lieutenant was already launching his metal cables and swinging in a long arc toward the downtown area.

Bolin came up and clasped his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Uh, what was that about?"

"Police business," Mako answered. He didn't feel comfortable saying anything more. Not when Bolin and Opal seemed so happy together. Turning to Opal, he offered an apologetic smile. "Look, I don't want to interrupt your day, but I should get going. The Chief will need me on this case. But it _was_ great to see you again."

Touching his arm, Opal returned his smile with one of her own. "Stay safe out there, okay? I don't want Bolin to worry."

"Why would I worry?" Bolin chuckled. "We're talking about Mako! It's not like he attracts danger wherever he goes."

"Right." Mako followed up by poking him with his elbow. "That's usually your department, big guy."

Bolin's grin was insufferable. "You know it!"

"Anyway, I'll see you two later." Mako turned and headed back up the street, already plotting the quickest route out of Little Ba Sing Se and back toward MPF Headquarters.

He didn't get half a block before Bolin called out, "Hey! What about lunch?"

"I'll grab it on the way!" Mako replied. And then he took off running, all while adding a detour to a noodle vendor's stall on his way out of the shopping center.

After all, there was no point handling detective work on an empty stomach.

* * *

Riding along the last air current downtown, Korra achieved a ten-point landing in the middle of the small park outside the main building of Future Industries. She waited as Asami removed herself from the tandem harness that Korra kept secured to her airbender's staff, making sure she was completely free before sliding her glider back into staff form. While Asami took care in dusting her jacket off, Korra found it easy to ignore the looks they got from the various workers milling around the park.

Catching Asami's gaze, Korra offered a quizzical frown. "You're sure you'll be all right?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Asami brushed both hands through her hair, shaking away the debris and grit that collected there during her glider flight from the police station. "If anything, I'm more worried about you."

Korra snapped her staff over her shoulder, enjoying the comfortable weight it left there. "After years of mercury poisoning and fighting the Red Lotus, I think I can handle one lone firebender." Her hand came to rest on Asami's arm, giving it an affectionate rub. "I promise I'll come by the estate later tonight."

"I've already told Shenshi to double-check our security—"

"It's not that." Korra's voice trailed off as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. "I don't want to make a big deal out of it, but I don't think I can sleep well without knowing you're okay." She looked up with her best pair of pleading, watery eyes. As a waterbender, she could summon tears at a moment's notice if necessary. "Please?"

Asami bit back whatever response she was planning to give. Instead, she patted Korra's hand and smiled. "Okay. Though you're not doing much for your reputation as the Avatar right now…"

Korra laughed, already leaning over to take in the awkward gazes of the couple-dozen Future Industries staffers near the front gate. And since she had an audience already, she figured she'd give them a show. Asami had no time to stop her as Korra pulled her close and planted a firm kiss on her cheek. Hearing her tiny gasp of protest was worth every second.

"You're incorrigible," Asami hissed back, even while she wore a dazzling smile.

"I don't even know the meaning of the word," Korra replied. "But I'm sure Tenzin does."

"Mm-hmm. Let him and Pema I'm doing fine."

"Will do." Korra turned to Asami's other cheek and gave her another kiss. "See you tonight."

The heat of her girlfriend's face lingered on her lips as Korra snapped her glider back out. She took a running leap into the air and channeled a long gust of wind to propel her high above the factories and office buildings of Future Industries. Then she let herself glide over to the nearest stream of warm air and rode it back toward Air Temple Island.

* * *

Everything was quiet and still inside the well-lit interior of Tenzin's study. Korra had spent so many months here, poring over ancient texts from the Air Nation and a thousand historical books at her teacher's insistence. Of course, her memories of those days were long and awkward; it had taken a trip to the South Pole and a failed set of lessons with her late uncle Unalaq to make her realize how beneficial Tenzin's teaching style truly was. But even now, seeing him sitting across an antique tea table from her in his wingsuit, Korra had to admit that her old master had come a long way himself, now both a wise scholar and a man of action.

"Do you believe Kaigo was up to something when you first saw him during your travels?" asked Tenzin, giving his beard a thoughtful stroke. "Perhaps recruiting accomplices for a job?"

"I don't know." Korra knelt on the other side of the table, her hands resting in her lap. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was simply out enjoying a night on the town."

"And you're sure it wasn't just that?"

Korra tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Tenzin shrugged. "Sometimes, we read too much into what we remember. From what you learned in the police archives, it sounds as though Kaigo wasn't pulling more heists or committing more acts of murder in the Earth Kingdom. Don't you think it's possible that he only left Republic City and tried to enjoy his life under a new identity?"

Resentment flared up in Korra's heart, but she smoldered it with a sharp reminder to herself that she came to Tenzin for counsel. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"I suppose," she said, "you might be right. But how else can we know unless we look for him?"

Tenzin held up a calming hand. "I'm sorry, Korra. I didn't mean to suggest that he's not a threat or that we can't apprehend him. He is a fugitive, of course." He gave the Avatar a gentle smile. "But I can appreciate the urgency you feel in wanting him brought to justice. I, too, was young once. And I know what it means to feel desperate to keep someone I love safe."

Korra felt herself blush and looked away. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Tenzin paused to cradle a steaming cup of jasmine tea in both hands and take a sip. "Asami is a wonderful person, and it's clear that you've both made each other very happy. If this were something that affected Pema or any of my children, I'd be no less anxious to see this matter resolved."

"But I'm the Avatar," Korra insisted. She reached down for her cup of tea. Feeling it had grown cold, she held her palm underneath the cup and summoned a tiny flame to get it hot again. "I thought I was supposed to be bigger than personal concerns."

"Heh!" A gruff, older voice rang out from the entrance to the study. Korra and Tenzin turned around to see Bumi stumble into the study. Like his younger brother, he was wearing an airbender's wingsuit, but with a golden sash across his chest. "If that were true, Avatar, then Tenzin, Kya, and I wouldn't be here today, would we?"

"Bumi…" Tenzin's hand was already reaching up to rub at his forehead. "So… good to see you. Don't you have some airbenders to whip into shape?"

"Already done!" Bumi planted his foot on one side of the tea table, causing it to shake under his weight as he leaned over and poked a thumb at his chest. "I've had them flying laps since a little after dawn. And now they're meditating, which means I've got a few minutes to slip away and see how my little brother's handling things."

"I was doing fine until you showed up."

"Drinking tea and pondering life's great mysteries, eh?" Bumi slapped at his knee, making the table shudder again. "Classic Tenzin."

Korra reached down with her airbending, catching the teapot and cups before they went skidding off the side of the table. She gave Bumi a sheepish grin to match his own, then added, "Have you heard about this Kaigo the Killer?"

"Kaigo…" Bumi's face fell. He lost his trademark buoyancy and dropped down into a cross-legged position next to Korra. "Oh, I know about him all right. Used to be one of the top-rated marksmen in the Second Fire Nation Battalion."

"Really?" Korra swallowed. This brute never seemed to be short of surprises in his past. "How'd he wind up in the Triads?"

Bumi shrugged. "Never heard for sure, but rumor was Kaigo got himself drummed out for insubordination. Something about a misfire during a training exercise. Left a few burns on his commanding officer's face." His eyes lit up, and his lips curved into a ghost of a smile. "Which puts me in mind of this one time during my Basic Training days. See, me and the boys got into the kitchens and, well—"

"All very fascinating, I'm sure," Tenzin interrupted. He gave Korra a worried frown. "As it stands, I'll put out the word to the other airbenders traveling the Earth Kingdom. Yung and Kai left only yesterday to begin a new patrol, so they should be able to come up with any leads."

Korra pressed her hands together. "Thank you, Tenzin. That means a lot to me—"

"Ah, begging your pardons, masters!" Everyone looked up to see an Air Acolyte rushing in, his red-and-orange robes swirling around him as he gave a hasty bow at the waist. "There's a news report coming in about a fire in Republic City. I think you'll want to hear it…"

Korra looked over at Tenzin, and then at Bumi, feeling as perplexed as they both looked.

"Something tells me," she said to Tenzin, "that you may want to call off that search."

* * *

Smoke curled up from his palms as Indri strode into the lobby of the Two Dragons Hotel. He allowed himself a moment to admire the red and gold patterns that lined every wall, leading him to gaze out a nearby window at the bustling pedestrian crowd that flowed in and out of Central City Station across the street. This hotel belonged to a major hub of urban activity, a waypoint for travelers and tourists from the new Earth Federation.

And criminals like Kaigo.

Wearing this human's body was a delight for the spirit. He found it so much easier to maneuver than the aging Chen Li and far more versatile. Years of traveling the Earth Kingdom had left Kaigo the Killer as agile and strong as ever. Indri was practically drooling over the thought of all the tricks he could play with such a body.

The only complaint he had so far was the squirming presence that floated at the back of his mind. Kaigo's essence was a mere worm chewing away at rotten wood—a nuisance, but one that Indri could ignore when he pleased. Chen Li's presence had been so much easier to extinguish once he'd crossed over from the Spirit World. The old man had no resistance to speak of against spirits, but Kaigo had an impressive ounce of willpower by comparison.

One day, when Indri no longer had any need of the firebender, he would take great pleasure in stamping out the gangster's mind and leaving his body to rot in the Spirit Wilds.

In an instant, Kaigo's desperate squealing fell silent. Indri smiled to himself and continued to walk through the lobby.

Turning the corner, he found himself stepping through a curtain of beads and coming to stand in front of a young woman with jet-black hair pulled into a sharp bun. She wore the traditional red robes of a Fire Nation immigrant and bowed when Indri entered the antechamber.

"Good evening, master," she purred, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robe. "What pleasure can I offer you this evening?"

"The Agni Kai Triad," Indri replied, using Kaigo's voice in a cold, pointed manner. "I need to speak with whoever's in charge."

"I'm… sorry?" The woman looked up in confusion. "There's no Triad here—"

She never got another word out. Using the human's raw strength, Indri grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. He took such delight in watching her wriggle and kick in his grip, in seeing the terror of her bulging eyes.

"Listen, honey," he continued, "do you know this face? Because you really oughta. Go and tell your boss that Kaigo the Killer is back in town and wants a little chat."

"G-g-good, m-master!" the Fire Nation girl wheezed.

Letting her have one last kick at the air, Indri dropped her to the floor and waited as she caught her breath. She scrambled to the side like a crab across the ocean floor, disappearing behind one of the painted dividing walls and unlocking a secret door behind it.

Indri let his senses unfurl, chasing after the terrified maiden and across the whole ground floor of the hotel. He could taste a lovely bouquet of emotions, from one gambler's bitterness at losing a game of back-alley Pai Sho to a woman's fear of being caught upstairs with her lover. And now, coming toward him through the same secret door, were two men with grim determination written across their faces.

Indri savored as well the rising note of dread from Kaigo's tiny thoughts in the back of his skull. He hushed the little human with a wave of satisfaction, reminding him to keep his place.

"Spirits save me," a low voice declared from the other side of the painted screens. Out stepped a man with the same stocky build as Kaigo, but a touch more gray along his temples. He also bore an impressive scar down the left side of his face, possibly from a knife or sword attack. Indri could only imagine how that battle must've gone for the gentleman's opponent.

"Kaigo the Killer, as I live and breathe," the man continued. Indri probed through Kaigo's memories for his name. Wen Mu—that was it. "The old man told us you'd be back again, but I never thought I'd see you in this lifetime."

"Same here, Wen," Indri replied, letting some of Kaigo's genuine affection for the man seep into his voice. He let himself suffer the indignity of Wen Mu's embrace and held himself back at arm's length when he saw the other thug standing behind him. "And who's this fine fellow?"

Wen Mu laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it. Thought I'd bring some extra muscle when you sent one of my girls running back here with a bruised throat." His good-natured smile turned into a severe frown as some thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of which, what are you thinking? Coming in here, busting up my dames like you're some pro-bender? That's not good for business."

"Sorry, old reflexes." Indri shrugged and gave Kaigo's friend a playful smack on the arm. "You know what kind of trash I've had to take out in Ba Sing Se?"

"I can only imagine."

Indri felt a hint of suspicion from the well-dressed thug standing behind Wen Mu. That suited him just fine.

He wanted this to hurt.

"Now, if you'd be so good as to let me into the back room," he said out loud, "I've got some business to finish up."

Wen Mu frowned. "What are you on about? The only business we've got is figuring out what happened to Chen Li."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, the old man never showed up today. Me an' the boys are worried he got into some kind of trouble. Possibly with the Terra Triad."

Indri laughed. "Hey, don't worry about a thing. I know exactly what happened to him."

Wen Mu's eyes went wide. "Y-you do?"

"Sure." Indri's palms grew hot. He relished the flames flickering at the tips of his fingers, and how they danced in the reflection of Wen Mu's eyes.

"I killed him myself, you mortal scum."

* * *

With a briefcase full of yuans tucked under his arm, Indri made his way calmly through the lobby of the Two Dragons Hotel. He smiled at the screaming patrons who ran for the nearest exit, trying with all their might to escape the fires he'd set on every floor. Everywhere he looked, he saw terror and anguish, the likes of which he'd not seen since the days of the last Harmonic Convergence, more than ten thousand years ago.

Whistling to himself, Indri reached into his suit coat and patted at the stack of papers he'd stuffed inside. As they were burning to death, the late members of the Agni Kai Triad had been very kind to let him into their back room and take all their records without asking.

 _Why?_ Kaigo's voice was a pitiful gasp, echoing like it came from the bottom of a well. _Why are you doing this to me?_

"This isn't about you," Indri said, not caring who heard him as he shot another jet of fire through the air. A window to the side burst out in a shower of glass, and he leapt through to land on the street outside. When he heard the rising wail of sirens coming up the avenue, Indri grinned and sped through an alley to the left, losing himself among piles of human garbage.

"It's about sending a message," he added, nourishing himself on the way Kaigo flinched. "The Spirit World could never live in peace with your tiny realm. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way."


	4. 4: A Hot Trail

**Four: A Hot Trail**

A heavy black plume of smoke and ash continued to rise from the remains of the Two Dragons Hotel. Despite the best efforts of the city's firefighters, with both waterbenders and firebenders working in accord, the flames continued to rise and fall of their own accord from the wreckage. This only complicated the work of the metalbending police, who ripped away melted steel beams and organized the last of the survivors as the night wore on.

From her position in the MPF command center—little more than a tent erected across the street—Korra stood with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She ignored the presence of everyone around her and trained her senses on the slow-burning hotel fire. With every moment, she felt something stirring within the ashes. A hideous laugh, a cruel smile—some peculiar trace that no firebender could leave behind, no matter how powerful they might be. It teased Korra, slipping in and out of her grasp like a stubborn otter penguin.

Kaigo was known to be many things, but as far as everyone knew, he was still human.

So what was this other presence she felt?

"Chief!" Lieutenant Zhen's arrival in the tent interrupted Korra's scan of the hotel. The officer gave a hasty salute to Lin, then to her. "Avatar Korra. There's been another fire. Looks like the Terra Triad headquarters."

"And the one at the Triple Threats makes three," Lin remarked. Running a hand down the side of her face, she shot Tenzin an irritated glare. "Still think Kaigo's not a threat?"

"He's certainly more powerful than we expected," the airbending master replied. He turned to Korra. "Have you found anything?"

She shrugged. "Possibly. Something spiritual in nature, but I can't put my finger on it yet."

"Well, we don't have time for navel-gazing." Lin spun back to face Zhen and jabbed a finger at her. "Take two squads to the Terra den and lock that street down. I'll be there shortly."

The lieutenant nodded and stepped out of the tent without a word.

Silence in the command center as Lin went back to the radio station, where another officer was posted. Tenzin closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts and leaving Korra to poke her head out into the dreary night air.

From across the street, she could feel the heat coming from the distant fires. She'd pitched in with her waterbending, but her efforts had only accomplished so much. Still, Korra had managed to reduce the worst of the fire and smoke, allowing another thirteen ill-fated guests to make their way outside. But it was during that struggle that she first sensed that dark aura around the ruins of the Two Dragons.

Kaigo wasn't just back in town. Somehow, even if she couldn't prove it yet, Korra suspected that he had company as well.

She was halfway across the street, already steeling herself to sift through the wreckage again when she heard a peculiar warble down the block. Turning around, Korra realized that there weren't, in fact, only humans out on the street that evening.

"…But it's not our problem!" The protest came out the throat of a large, semi-translucent frog spirit that crouched over the short police officer. While the metalbender tried to placate the spirit with a firm tone and clear gestures back the way he came, the frog spirit's throat sac swelled in and out. He let out an agitated croak that gave Korra's skin plenty of goosebumps.

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her head of all lingering doubts and made her way over to the spirits. A smile came over Korra's face as she bowed at the waist toward the giant frog.

"Avatar!" The spirit shuffled around on its hind legs, letting out another warble. "There's been an outrage! You must address it, you really must!"

The metalbending officer nodded in turn. "Yes, please help, Avatar. I'm not sure I can reason with…" He glanced aside at the frog's massive throat sac. "Him…?"

"What can I do to help?" asked Korra.

The frog spirit pointed a leathery green finger down the road. "You can get rid of the human that has been littering the ground outside the portal! Honestly, I don't know how you put up with a smell like that!"

Korra tilted her head as she pondered that statement. "Humans are free to come and visit the portal as they please. It's hardly trespassing—"

"But he hasn't moved once!" The frog spirit's sickly yellow eyes narrowed. "And now his stench fills the air! It's abominable, I tell you!"

Now Korra began to worry.

She turned to the police officer, already plotting out in her head the fastest way to fly across town to the Spirit Wilds. "Officer, please go to Chief Beifong and tell her that I'll be back shortly. I need to check this out for myself."

Swallowing, the officer gave her a salute. "Right away, ma'am."

Korra watched him go before turning back to the still-fuming spirit. She offered him another smile and said, "All right. Let's go."

The frog spirit harrumphed, but he turned and leapt through the air, landing on the street half a block away before making another mighty jump. Korra tracked his progress, then snapped her glider open and took a running leap to follow him, drifting far away from the heat of the smoldering rubble.

* * *

When she reached the Spirit Wilds, Korra's discomfort only increased. And she wasn't alone in that feeling either. Everywhere she looked, she saw spirits of every size, shape, and color ducking their heads out from behind the massive trees and underneath bundles of spirit vines, filling the air with their anxious chatter. Only the frog spirit was unperturbed, sitting on his haunches near the entrance to the Wilds.

He gestured with his sticky hands toward a small path, the same one that the airbenders had laid out years ago for their tour groups. "He's down there. Please, do something about that smell!"

"I will," Korra promised and turned to walk down the trail alone.

She felt a strange peace being back in the Wilds. It was here that she had stopped Kuvira's weapon from destroying the city, where her efforts had led to the creation of a new spirit portal and her mercy had ended a tyrant's savage campaign. And, Korra recalled with a smile, it was here that she and Asami had walked hand-in-hand across the portal for their first vacation together. The two of them alone in a world of paradise.

Looking around the vine-covered walls of old apartment buildings and shops, Korra made a promise that she'd take Asami across the portal again. Once time permitted, of course. But if she could bring her girlfriend a little more healing after this nightmare of a case, then she'd take any opportunity to make it happen.

Using her staff to push away a cluster of low-hanging vines, Korra stepped around the trunk of a mighty spirit tree and looked upon the portal. Her eyes drifted downward, adjusting to the intense light it gave off, and when she saw what lay on the ground, her throat tightened.

The man lying facedown on the spirit vines was old, perhaps even older than Lin or Tenzin. His suit was cut along Fire Nation lines, with a strong red and black motif. Korra knelt beside him, checking for a pulse, but she knew it was pointless. And when she turned him over, she crinkled her nose at the overpowering smell and sight of his face decomposing. Earth-born maggots and flies had already collected around the soft tissue of his cheeks, giving his face an unnatural bloat.

Korra took note of the blood that crusted around the man's nostrils and lips. When she leaned in closer, she noticed blood—or something like it—leaking from his eyes as well.

"He wasn't attacked from the outside," she remarked, not caring if any of the nearby spirits were eavesdropping. As she leaned back on her knees, Korra closed her eyes and extended her senses across the man's body. Her waterbender training was useful here, but she imagined that Katara would never have taught her to use healing like this.

An ordinary waterbender would only see the damaged tissue and decomposing blood inside the corpse. But Korra had spiritbending as well. She linked it with the fluid motion of her senses, letting her see not only the man's remains but the traces left within them by an otherworldly presence.

She froze.

That laughter was back, ringing in her ears with raspy malice.

"Who are you?" Korra whispered.

"Oh! Oh!" A tiny, flute-like voice caught her attention. Korra looked over her shoulder at the tiny creature bounding across the spirit vines. It had a small, oblong body, with a pig's snout under two beady eyes and something like an eel's tail at the other end. "I know! I know who he is, Avatar!"

Korra blinked. She kept still, letting the spirit approach. She remembered Iroh telling her and Asami during their last visit about the kind spirits that Avatar Wan had encountered in the oasis, and how their descendants never forgot that first meeting. Smiling, she extended her hand and let the serpentine pig-spirit jump the front half of its body onto her palm. "I'd appreciate it if you told me, little one. And what's your name?"

"Poaka!" the spirit answered. Korra could've sworn she saw it blush. "And the spirit who hurt this old man is called Indri!"

A breeze rustled the nearby vines hanging from their tree branches. At the same time, a shiver went down Korra's spine. She didn't need to look up to know that the other spirits inhabiting the Wilds were terrified, too. Even speaking this creature's name was enough to upset them—and by extension, their environment.

Korra frowned. "Tell me what happened, Poaka. As best as you can remember."

"Well, the old man showed up last night with another human. They talked about something important—I dunno what—but then the old man fell down! And there was Indri! He argued with the other human, and then he jumped inside him! And now they're _both_ gone!" The little spirit was bouncing up and down on Korra's palm as it spoke. "Are you gonna find them, Avatar? Huh? Are you?"

She was still processing the mental image of the dark spirit—Indri—possessing Kaigo by force. It explained so much about the unnatural hotel fire, but she shuddered to think what a creature would want with an old gangster.

 _With the man who killed Asami's mother,_ a gentle voice inside Korra said. _Do not forget that._

Korra smiled. It had been a long time since she'd heard that voice in particular.

"Hello, Raava," she replied, turning her focus inward. Her mind throbbed with the hum of the ancient light spirit's power and grace. "What can you tell me about Indri?"

 _I do not know him by name, but I know his kind. Many spirits remained in darkness even after Vaatu was first imprisoned during Harmonic Convergence. They played tricks on their brethren, attacked humans, and spread their deception wherever they pleased._

"Like Koh the Face-Stealer?"

 _Indeed, he would be one of their kind. Indri is another. You must show the same caution when dealing with him, Korra._

She didn't respond right away. Back during the Great Spirit Vacation, Korra had told Asami about Koh. She heard from Tenzin, who'd heard it from his father, how Aang had ventured into that creature's lair to learn more about the Moon and Ocean spirits during the last war. Even Tenzin had looked hesitant when he told her about the fates of Koh's victims, like he was reliving a childhood nightmare. And the thought of seeing her girlfriend without her face, wandering outside the caves of Koh's domain, had upset Korra for a long time, even after they'd returned to the human world. And now Indri had come, stealing another face to torment Asami further.

Raava had urged caution, however, and Korra chose to heed that advice, even if the thought of Asami being targeted got her blood simmering.

"Ooh, what's that?" Jumping off Korra's palm, the little pig spirit pointed a minuscule hoof at the night sky.

Korra looked up and saw the familiar silhouettes of metalbending police officers swinging across the treetops of the Spirit Wilds. She stood and picked up her airbender staff, keeping her distance from the old man's body on the ground.

"There you are!" Lin Beifong came to land on a bed of spirit vines. She grimaced when she looked down at the body.

"My officers told me I'd find you here," she continued, "but I'd never have guessed I'd find this." She knelt down and examined the body. "After all these years, Chen Li finally got what was coming to him." Her eyes shot up toward the Avatar. "Not that I believe it, but did he make a move on you?"

"He was already dead when I showed up," said Korra. Her eyes scanned the sky, watching the rest of Lin's squad descend from the treetops, retracting their steel cables to land sure-footed on the ground behind her. "And you're not going to like what I found out either."

* * *

Fresh clouds of steam rose up from the mechanical presses, which fed plate after plate down the assembly lines. Over three dozen metalworkers and firebenders labored on the vast factory floor, riveting plates together into streamlined ocean vessels one section at a time. Their gestures and shouts were rhythmic, carefully choreographed from one end of the production stage to the next. And high above the factory floor, inside a tiny mezzanine sealed off by platinum-lined windows and safety railings, was the observation deck reserved for VIPs like Asami Sato.

As CEO, Asami paid close attention to the factory floor, looking for areas to improve efficiency and worker safety, or perhaps for an enterprising young man to promote. But even so, she felt like a young girl on her first tour of her father's business, watching in awe as benders of every nation came together to create such technological marvels.

She took immense pride in this latest project. After the brief civil war between the Nothern and Southern Water Tribes had been resolved, Chief Tonraq had expressed an interest in integrating the ways of his people with the larger modern world. To that end, Asami had spent a few years studying Water Tribe designs when she wasn't fashioning new wingsuits for the reborn Air Nation. While her late father had preferred more innovative and pragmatic vehicle designs, she preferred something that had a classical homage. Which was how Asami had won the contract for a fleet of lightweight, steel-reinforced fishing boats and ice cutters for the entire Southern Water Tribe—at a diplomatic discount, of course.

Korra had been thrilled to see Asami working with her father, which pleased Asami as well. But in the observation deck, she crossed her arms and tried to ignore the doubt curling up in her chest.

"…Which is how we're projected to reach completion by the end of the month," said one of the foremen. He tipped his cap to the other gentleman—if he could be called such—in the VIP area. "It's lucky that your design is a lot less complicated than we anticipated."

"That's because it's patented for success!" Varrick snapped his finger and pointed in the air, posing like he was a star in one of his movers. "The Iknik Blackstone Varrick Automated Production Line— _ahem,_ trademarked—can be applied to any major task, from the factory floor to the corporate boardroom!" He leaned over and gave the foremen a nudge with his elbow. "Though, word of advice: it's _not_ recommended for use in the bathroom."

Asami spared the employee an awkward response by turning away from the windows. "Varrick, don't you have something else you need to be doing?"

"Lucky for you, no!" Varrick replied. He slid over to Asami, his arms wide. "Zhu Li's got my rocket otter penguin sled design with the lab boys downstairs, and I beat my personal record for full-body stretches—eleven minutes, fourteen seconds, by the way …"

Such was her penance for allowing Varrick back into the company—into the very business he'd once tried to steal right out from under her feet. Asami had needed his mad genius, and to prove that he could have a second chance in life just as Korra tried to do with Kuvira. She could hardly complain about her business partner's antics when the results he delivered were consistently good. And it helped that his wife Zhu Li could keep a tight leash on the worst of his "creative endeavors" when they ran too far and too fast.

Asami was about to ask about Zhu Li when the door to the observation deck opened. Everyone looked up as Korra entered the room, followed by Lin Beifong, Mako, and two metalbending officers.

"Korra! Is everything all right?" Asami clasped her hands together. "And… Chief Beifong, it's good to see you again."

"Sorry to interrupt, but this isn't a social call, Miss Sato." The Chief of Police put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "After a careful review of this case, we believe that the current fugitive Kaigo may make an attempt on your life. We'd like to provide you with a police escort for the time being."

Asami's heart was racing, but she kept her face composed. "I see."

"It's a temporary measure, Asami," Korra added. She sidled up next to her girlfriend, flashing her a cautious smile. "Just until we can catch this guy."

"And you're sure that my normal security team isn't up to the task?"

Mako cleared his throat. "Well, that depends. Do you think they're capable of standing up to an ancient spirit?"

Asami's eyes widened. "Spirit? What are you talking about?"

Korra glanced from Asami to Mako, then back again. She put her hand on Asami's arm and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "It might be easier if I explained this in private."

On any other day, Asami would've protested. As CEO, she had a right to receive and judge any sensitive information about her security and her company's fortunes. But something in Korra's tone stopped her. Well, that, and the gentle weight of her hand on Asami's arm.

She looked up into Korra's eyes, and it was then she knew that she couldn't fight her.

"Okay, then," said Asami. She followed Korra back into the corridor, but not before turning to Varrick and the foreman. "I'll talk to you about the delivery schedule later today. _Please_ run it through my secretary first this time?"

Varrick responded with a cheerful salute. "Aye, aye, Captain Sato!"

Meanwhile, Korra didn't say a word until they were far enough into the corridor, away from prying eyes and ears. When she came to a stop, she reached out and took Asami by her hands, gripping them tight. Their eyes met, and if not for the urgency of the moment, Asami could have thrown herself into the embrace of Korra's muscular arms. If only to forget all her cares and worries for a moment or two.

"Listen," said Korra. "I've been talking to Tenzin all morning, doing some research based on what I found in the Spirit Wilds last night."

Asami's breath was shallow in her throat. "And?"

"And we think that this dark spirit who calls himself Indri is the one pulling Kaigo's strings. We don't know yet if Kaigo came back to Republic City of his own free will or not, but we're just about certain that he's not calling the shots anymore. Indri's got him as a plaything, and you saw what he already did to a few hotels and restaurants in town."

Looking down, Asami knew all too well what Kaigo could do. She tried not to recall that scream she'd heard outside her bedroom door so many years ago.

"And you think having police protection is going to stop an angry spirit?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. "Not just _any_ police officer. You know Mako. You've seen him fight spirits in the South Pole, and you know he'd never let you down." Glancing over Asami's shoulder for a moment, she lowered her voice and added, "Plus, and I hate to admit this, but the two of you being friends also works in our favor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if Indri tries to possess Mako like he does Kaigo…" Korra looked down, as if ashamed of the words coming out of her mouth. "Well, you'd know if he was acting strangely. Probably better than I would."

Asami had no idea how to respond to that. She and Korra had spoken on a few occasions about their common bond as Mako's ex-girlfriends. Of course, they held him in high esteem for his work as a detective and as a loyal friend of Team Avatar, but at times, Asami found talking about that old relationship a little sore. If only because it had taken Mako dating and breaking up with Korra to make her realize how strong Asami's feelings for her were.

What hurt now wasn't Korra delving into Asami's history with Mako. It was more the fact that she had a fair point.

Stepping back, Asami looked over her girlfriend. After a pause, she crossed her arms. "Using our friends as bait isn't the noblest thing to do, Korra."

"You're right, but it's also an effective trap," Korra answered with a gentle smile. "Once he's in range, all I have to do is use my spiritbending technique to purge Indri's presence from Kaigo. Then the police can take it from there, and you get to stay safe and sound."

Asami quirked one corner of her mouth. "Always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Korra leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm the Avatar. I'm looking after the whole world's safety."

That got Asami to laugh, but to her ears, that laugh was bittersweet. She took Korra's hand and let her lead the way back to the other room, but her mind was preoccupied. That worm of doubt in her stomach finally had a name.

It was regret. Even despite all the reasons against it, Asami wished more than anything that she didn't have to be another damsel in distress. Despite her father's wishes, she wasn't a princess who needed to be coddled. She could handle herself in a fight. In fact, Asami had fought alongside Korra, Mako, and Bolin numerous times, from the icy reaches of the South Pole to the arid dunes of the Si Wong Desert. And that was what she missed more than anything. That spirit of adventure that kept her by Korra's side, watching her back when trouble was afoot and offering a sympathetic ear when her fears got the best of her.

Of course, she trusted Korra. Asami couldn't love anyone as much as she did her. But it hurt to be kept in a gilded cage, even as the head of a company.


	5. 5: Epilogue

**_Author's Note: I'll be honest here, guys. I have no clue how to bridge this story as we near the halfway mark. The climax is already written. After yet another escape, Indri and Kaigo go down to the secret factory underneath Asami's estate, where she had to confront her father's sinister agenda all those years ago. It's supposed to be poignant and heart wrenching, both for Asami and for Kaigo. And their pain brings them closer together, as they reconcile over Yasuko's death and defeat Indri together. Korra restores balance while Asami holds and comforts a dying Kaigo in his hour of atonement._**

 ** _But what's to gain from the end? All I ever wanted was to tell a nice Korrasami romance, but Firebrand doesn't work. Where's the romance? Sure, here's a little adventure and intrigue, but I could honestly care less about this story._**

 ** _You know what I do care about? My personal project for 2016: an original story that I've been dying to write for a long time. And as great as fan fiction has been in helping me find my voice and learn how to manage an audience, I think it's time for me to bid the genre adieu. Of course, I'll still frequent this site, but from now on, it'll only be as a reader/reviewer._**

 ** _I'd hate to leave you all hanging on such a sour note, so for the sake of closure, here's my parting gift: the intended final scene of the story, which could have easily been a Korrasami one-shot tale. Thanks to everyone who's ever read and liked my stories. I hope they brought a little more light and enthusiasm into your world as they did for me when I wrote them._**

* * *

To an outside observer, there was nothing out of the ordinary when Korra swooped down on her glider, pirouetting herself to land on the elegant porch of the Sato estate on a cool morning. She collapsed her glider back into its staff and laid it to rest on the bronze hook by the door. With a simple knock, Korra waited as the butler answered the door and diligently escorted her inside.

But it was from there that all the signs of disarray came into focus. Korra couldn't help but see the faint yellow-and-green markings on the butler's face. At least the swelling had gone down, but the recent attack had left extensive bruising. She had to fight to ask if the shorter gentleman was doing all right; she knew the answer full well. Much like her father, Asami Sato knew how to keep her family retainers: paid in full on the first of every month, and with all their needs provided, including medical care.

In any case, Korra could see nothing wrong with the way Shenshi was moving down the east wing of the mansion. She offered a short prayer of thanks to the spirits—the beneficial ones, at least—and continued to follow.

They soon arrived on the eastern veranda. Like most of the homes in the exclusive neighborhood, the open-air extension afforded an excellent view of Yue Bay from the left and Downtown Republic City from the right. One small staircase on the far side led to the nearby swimming pool and spa, but the real attraction was dead-center: a set of antique Fire Nation tea tables, complete with post-war chairs and cushions for guests.

Asami sat on one of the cushions, her legs folded up against her chest as she stared out toward the city. A hot cup of tea rested on the table beside her, as steam wafted up with a fresh, spicy scent of jasmine.

"Miss Sato?" Shenshi bowed at the waist with utmost precision. "Avatar Korra has arrived."

"Thank you," Asami replied, lifting a hand to both acknowledge and dismiss her manservant.

That gesture alone put Korra on edge. She knew Asami better than anyone; she ought to, at least, considering how much time together they'd spent over the years. And seeing her act so cold toward her butler was quite the surprise.

But not unexpected, she amended. They'd been through a lot over the past week. Too much.

Korra had promised Asami she'd visit as often as she could. But between the disputes she'd been forced to settle between so many discontented spirits and humans in the United Republic, her duties as Avatar had drawn her far from the capital. And far from the people she loved most in the world.

And now here she was, reunited with her girlfriend. And Korra couldn't think of what to say.

So she didn't bother trying.

Instead, as Asami continued to stare down at the city and ignore her tea, Korra slid up behind her. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and dropped her head onto the other woman's shoulder. She felt Asami stiffen, at first, but Korra knew that her efforts weren't in vain as her girlfriend reached one hand up to caress her cheek.

Time passed as they sat together in silence. The teacup beside them grew cold. Korra wanted to say so much: _I'm sorry about Kaigo,_ or _You know none of it was your fault, right?_ But none of those words seemed to fit the pain she carried, let alone offer any comfort to what Asami had to have been feeling. She missed the days that they'd shared near Hai-Riyo Peak, during their officially dubbed Great Spirit World Vacation, or that night camping in the meadow, where Asami had kissed her for the first time. Korra had been a total loon, unable to speak or think clearly for hours after that kiss.

But even those awkward, exciting beginnings were preferable to the quiet, tense moment they shared now.

Finally, it was Asami who broke the silence. With her hand still pressed to Korra's cheek, she tilted her head to steal a glance at the Avatar.

"Did I ever...?" Asami's bottom lip trembled. "Um, did I ever thank you for what you did? When we had to reseal the underground factory?"

"I'm pretty sure you did," Korra answered. She grabbed Asami's hand and squeezed it. "Several times, in fact."

She could see the moment in her mind's eye. Asami stood to the right of Lin Beifong, who was overseeing a troop of metalbending police officers as they officially closed up the infamous crime scene. Korra could feel every shift of earth and metal beneath her feet as the police collapsed every chamber and passageway with quick, choreographed gestures. As one, they bent the earth and swallowed up the former Equalist factory, along with every nightmare that place had ever produced.

Asami, meanwhile, had shivered and cried into Korra's chest. For once, she couldn't keep up her appearance as the brave and optimistic inventor. She'd wept and clung onto Korra, who discreetly applied a little waterbending to remove the tear stains from her blouse later that day.

 _Th-thank you..._ Asami's shaky voice had cut deep, but Korra bore that pain in silence. She took solace in holding her beloved to her chest and stroking her hair like a mother to her child.

And speaking of mothers—

"Hey," said Korra, back in the present on the veranda. She let go of Asami and moved around the cushion, so they were face-to-face. "Did you want to talk? I know it's the anniversary..."

It was easier to leave that line unfinished, for both their sakes.

Asami sniffled. Her green eyes met Korra's face, searching it for a second.

"I've so much to tell you about her," she whispered. "And about Dad, too. But not here." Her hands slid over Korra's wrists, squeezing them for dear life. That simple act seemed to bring Asami back to life, if only for a moment. "Would you mind coming to the cemetery with me?"

Korra smiled. She didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss Asami on her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Wiping away tears, Asami responded with a brilliant smile of her own. Perhaps the first real sign of joy she'd given all morning. She then grabbed the teacup and took a hasty sip before setting it back on the table.

Offering a hand, Korra helped Asami to her feet. Her girlfriend spun on her heel and raised her voice. "Shenshi? Are you there?"

"Yes, Miss Sato?" In a whisper of movement, the butler appeared on the veranda from out the shadows of the east wing entrance.

"Please bring the Satomobile around. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Very good, ma'am." He offered the two women an impeccable bow and retreated.

Stretching her arms out, Asami flexed her head left and right, groaning a little as she relieved the discomfort of sitting so long. Korra watched her from the side, admiring everything that her tall and lovely lady had to offer. All those years fighting side-by-side, and yet Asami had done more for Korra when she needed it the most.

Now it was Korra's turn to pay her back. Extending her arm, she graced Asami with a gentle smile. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me, too," Asami replied. Leaning into Korra, she sighed and smiled as they took their time leaving the veranda, without an inch of space between them.


End file.
